brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheKnightOfIron/Chapter Five: Groudon
Thanks for the support on the previous chapters. You can find them here. Chapter Five: Groudon After I had walked through Route 4, I was met by a strange man who ran up to me with extraordinary speed and asked me if I liked running. I told him that I didn’t necessarily think badly about running. He told me he had been running for billions of hours in a row and then gave me some shiny new running shoes that were the perfect size for my feet. I was about to thank him, but he had run off. Then a magical trap sprang up from nowhere. He cried, “Not again!” and he died and his body fell to pieces inside of it, and then everything was vaporized. I tried to find a scientific explanation for what just happened, but the only thing I could come up with was that it was so hot in Route 5 that on occasion, the sun would decide to vaporize people and/or things. With the shoes on, I feel I can travel much faster than just walking. I run past all of the trainers and through the tall grass. I start to train a Shinx I had caught on my way out of Silvent City as well as my as well as my Nidoran. I saw a fork in the road there was a hiker on the left and a bug catcher on the right. I decided I liked hikers better, and went left. I destroyed him with my Frogadier (type effectiveness is awesome) and continued to Brimber City. Jake was there, talking with some guy. Apparently, people in the volcano (called Mt Igneus) were disturbing the peace and threatening to wake up some sort of legendary Pokemon, which could cause the volcano to erupt and Brimber City to be destroyed. The guy, who was apparently the gym leader named Sebastian, looked to me. “Well, that’s a weird necklace you have there,” he said to me. Before I could say anything, Jake pitched in. “Yeah, it was the last thing that he received from his parents before they were kidnapped by Team Eclipse. We have NO idea why they gave him that.” “Actually, you have no idea. You notice how old this thing looks? The thing’s ancient. I’d say ancient enough to possibly exist during the times when the legendaries roamed the world, like they seldom do anymore. Now, what kind of person would dig up ancient stuff? Archeologists, and that’s what my parents are. The chances of them digging this thing up are high. Now let us, for a moment, switch this discussion to my parents. One night they “find something” in the caves and the next day are kidnapped by Team Eclipse. They clearly found some sort of artifact that Team Eclipse is after. If Team Eclipse is after some sort of ancient artifact… and this necklace is almost guaranteed to be an ancient artifact… and we’ve already had Team Eclipse members try to take it… then that must mean…” I nodded at Jake, indicating that he put two and two together and solve the mystery. “Sebastian left,” Jake said, “you should go stop Team Eclipse so that I can battle the gym.” I sighed. “Sometimes I wish I was friends with smarter people.” I tried to avoid a few trainers on the way to Mt Igneus by explaining that I was trying to save them and the entire town, but they ignored me and threw out their Zubats anyway. After Frogadier, Linoone, and my Shinx (now a Luxio) took care of them, I ran into Mt Igneus. It was extremely hot inside. I began sweating hard, and I ran through the rocks, looking for Team Eclipse. I saw some people in orange and black, so I headed over there. After I beat their Fire-types easily with Frogadier, I ran (with my shiny new shoes) in the direction that they had been walking towards. I quickly found many Team Eclipse members inside the main volcano area, where a pedestal stood on the rock. A man wearing the Team Eclipse colors and had spiky red hair stood with some sort of orb in his hands. When I ran in, I yelled, “Stop!” The leader turned and looked at me, surprised. Then he laughed. “A kid?” he laughed, “How would you interfere with Team Eclipse’s plans!? Somebody take this guy home to his mommy and daddy.” “Two things. One, I am not a kid, I am a teenager. Second, you guys kidnapped my parents.” “Oh, you’re the child of the archeologists? Then you’ll want to know that they have been advancing our plans perfectly… they are quite cooperative. Anyways, seriously, somebody take him away.” “No! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!” I said defiantly. Many of the Team Eclipse henchmen started laughing, and so did the leader. “You think you can just challenge a Team Eclipse admin? And I’m not any admin, I’m Admin Harry!” he added proudly, then continued. “Well, if it’ll get you to leave us alone, then I suppose it’s worth it.” He smiled evilly. “Just wait until you see the power of my Pokemon.” So basically, after I easily beat Eclipse Admin Spiky Red Harry, there was much silence among them. It could’ve been the glow from the lava, but Harry’s face turned a violent shade of red. “Be gone! We can’t have toddlers interfering with our plans!” “You’re the one acting like a toddler.” He was enraged. “No! I’m not!” he said as he stamped his feet. Then he turned and with great force, slammed the orb onto the pedestal. The ground rumbled and the world shook. Rocks fell into the lava, causing lava to shoot up into the air and onto a wild Pokemon. Luckily it was a Slugma, who is basically made of lava, so nobody was really injured. Anyways, a massive red Pokemon blasted out of the lava and roared. “Yes! It worked!” Harry cried triumphantly, “I have awakened the legendary Pokemon residing in Mt. Igneus! I have awakened—“ “Groudon. You’ve awakened Groudon. Congratulations, you’ve doomed us all.” I said. “Oh, be quiet. Groudon, listen to your master!” he shouted. Groudon leaned down right in front of Harry’s face and roared. His spiky red hair blew straight off his face. Harry’s face became fearful and he looked at me. He knew that I was right. Of course, being the coward he was, he yelled, “RUN!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!” I noticed he actually said “one” after he screamed “run” but before I could do anything, he and everybody else ran out of there with super speed. I briefly considered throwing a Great Ball or something to stop it from destroying the city, but then Sebastian showed up. He took the Red Orb and apologized to Groudon, who surprisingly went back into the lava pool he came from. “How did you do that?” I asked. “I don’t know. He must have seen something in you.” “Okay,” I said. I walked out of Mt. Igneus and back to Brimber City. Because I didn’t care about the Bronze Brick but still knew that dangerous organizations were after it, I decided the best thing for me to do was to hide it. So as I entered Brimber City, I stuffed the Bronze Brick inside some firewood at the edge of the town. If I was lucky, when the log was burnt over a campfire, the Bronze Brick would melt into lava. Even if it didn’t, the citizens surely wouldn’t notice it. Sebastian is there waiting for me, and he talks to me. “Thanks for your help,” he says. “No problem,” I answer. “Are you going to battle the gym before you go?” he asks. “Yes, I think it will be quite easy,” I say. He smiles. “Oh really? I won't take it easy." Category:Blog posts